Pokémon Champions: Cynthia
by The Utter Happenstance
Summary: The first of my series(es) detailing the pursuits of the champions of the Pokémon world as children. Young Cynthia was raised by her grandmother until the age of 15. Now, she sets off on her journey, ready to unravel the secrets of Sinnoh's history.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've ****always been fascinated by the champions of the Pokémon games. Thus, I have decided to make a couple series (serieses? Serii?) over the backstories of said champions. Let's kick this off with the champion from my favorite region that holds one of my favorite Pokémon.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"These three are Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, dear."

"Wow, Nana! But...what's this in the middle?"

Two figures stood in a cave. One was a past middle-aged lady, the other was a young child. They stood in front of a fresco depicting three Pokémon in a triangle around a glowing sphere.

"That represents Dialga, Cyndy."

"But Nana, what about the other Pokémon. Uhh...pol...pel..."

"Palkia, dear."

"Yeah, what about Palkia?"

"Well, some say that the sphere in the center is Palkia as well."

"That doesn't make sense!" The little girl pouted.

The woman, Professor Carolina, smiled. Her granddaughter was feisty as ever. "Well, that's just a theory, if you want to come up with your own, why don't you become an archeologist when you grow up?"

And the girl, Cynthia, grinned.

* * *

**Well that was a little short, but hey, it's just a prologue. Feel free to give me constructive criticism, but flames shall be extinguished.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second chapter of this story. Young Cynthia get's her first Pokémon and sets out at last. I chose to use the anime name (Professor Carolina) for Cynthia's grandmother (Even if I despise that show).**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokémon**

**Chapter 1:Off we GO!**

"Sigh..."

A teen girl sat by a small pond with her chin resting on her knees. She wore an unzipped black sweatshirt over a white t-shirt. She twirled a curl of her short, blond hair around and index finger.

"I'm so bored!" She yelled to no one in particular.

The town this girl lived in, Celestic Town, was not one meant for teenagers. She was the only one who lived in it, and as such had no friends her age. She loved her hometown, but sometimes felt it was just a little too plain, a little tok quaint, and a little too...boring.

"Well if you're so bored, I have an errand for you to run."

The girl twisted around to see her grandmaother holding a small pouch out in front of her.

"What is it, Nana?"

"I want you to deliver this SecretPotion to Wilma. One of her Dragonair has taken ill, and she needs this medicine to cure it."

The girl replied,"Okay, Nana, I'll take it to her."

Anything to escape the peaceful monotony of the village.

* * *

"Good mornin', Cynthia."

Cynthia, for that was the girl's name, greeted in return,"Good morning, Mr. Brian."

Cynthia knew most of the people on the Route she was travelling, Route 210, due to most of them entering Celestic Town to access the Pokémon Center. Many of them were friends with the residents as well. Brian, an Ace Trainer, enjoyed jogging, and happened to be jogging along the same road Cynthia was.

"What are you doin' today?"

"Well, Nana told me to deliver this medicine to Grandma Wilma. There's no tall grass on the way there, so I'll be safe."

"Don't kids like you want to get their hands on Pokémon as soon as possible after they turn 10?"

"Yeah, I'd like to have one, but I don't know where I'd get one."

"Ever heard o' the Pokémon Professor?"

"I can't just make a trip to Sandgem Town, can I?"

Professor Rowan, the Pokémon Professor of Sinnoh, was currently in Sandgem Town, overseeing construction of his new lab.

"Guess not. See you 'round, Cyndy."

"Aww, don't call me that Mr. Brian."

The trainer jogged away, chuckling.

* * *

Wilma, known to many by the title Grandma, had recently come to Sinnoh from Blackthorn City. She lived in a small cottage on Route 210, spending most of her time training and raising her Dragon Pokémon.

"Grandma Wilma! I have some medicine for your Pokémon!" Cynthia yelled while pounding on the door of Grandma Wilma's house.

A muffled,"I may be old, but I'm not deaf!" was the response.

Grandma Wilma opened the door and Cynthia stepped in and handed her the SecretPotion. "Would you like some tea?" Wilma asked.

"No thanks, should get back,"Cynthia responded.

"Oh, but I haven't thanked you properly!"

"That won't be necessary. It's my grandma who brews the medicine anyway."

"Are you sure?"

Cynthia paused for a bit. Grandma Wilma bred Pokémon as well as raising them, so she wondered if she could ask for an egg withou sounding greedy.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Oh...it's nothing..."

Cynthia had decided in the end that asking for one of Grandma's Pokémon's eggs would probably be a bit rude. Besides, Nana would make her take it back anyway. With that, she left the cottage, jogging west down Route 210.

Grandma Wilma shook her head and chuckled. She knew that Cynthia was antsy living in Celestic Town, and that she woul enjoy having a Pokémon so she could set out. She saw the look of longing on Cynthia's face when she looked towards the nursery.

Grandma Wilma walked over to a table and wrote out a short note.

* * *

_A Week Later_

* * *

"Cynthia! Wake up!"

Said girl groaned, rolled over in her bed and muttered,"Five more minutes..."

In response, Professor Carolina yelled louder,"I have something for you that you'll want to see!"

Cynthia groaned a second time, grudgingly got out of bed, and got dressed.

Stepping into the living room, she yawned,"What is it?"

Her grandmother showed her a Pokémon egg, shocked her out of her drowsiness.

"Nana, wh-where did you get THAT?!"

Her grandma chuckled," Grandma Wilma wanted to thank you for delivering medicine. She wrote you a note as well."

As Professor Carolina handed the egg over, Cynthia took it with slightly shaking arms. It was very rough, with the top two-thirds being blue and the bottom being red. Two light blue stripes formed an "X" at the top.

"The note's on the table,Cyndy. I have some errands to run."

Cynthia was so surprised, she didn't even respond to her hated childhood nickname.

Cynthia stepped over to the table and picked up the letter.

_"To Cynthia,_

_I highly appreciate that you delivered the SecretPotion to me. This Dragonair was bred from my first Dragonite, and as such is very special to me. I wanted to thatnk you properly, no matter what you said. This egg was laid by to very special Dragon Pokémon. I think you'll like it. However, I will not reveal its identity to you. Think of it as a surprise!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Grandma Wilma_

After reading the letter, Cynthia sat down, staring at the egg in her lap.

"YES!"

Her yell echoes through out Celestic Town, startling exactly 4 people.

* * *

_Three More Days Later_

* * *

"Nana, I'm back!"

"Did your egg hatch yet?"

Cynthia sighed,"No...'

"Well, be patient. If you want to become trainer, you'll have to be. For one, you'll have to listen to a lot of talking."

"Sigh...I know Nana. I think I'll go walk some more."

"Come back in time for dinner, dear."

* * *

"It's the cutest thing EVER!"

"Well, you might not want to squeeze it anymore. It's scales are pretty sharp."

Cynthia sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck at this.

"Professor Carolina smiled. "Before you go to pack, I want you to have something." She reached behind her neck and untied a charm necklace, which she placed in Cynthia's hand. "This Old Charm has been in our family for years."

Cynthia lifted the necklace. It was made of some unidentifiable stone, textured like the moon and shaped like half of a yin-yang sign. She stared at it for a while before tentatively putting it on and hugging her grandmother.

"Thanks Nana."

* * *

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes Nana, just like the last 3 times you asked."

"Well, you can't blame an old lady for helping," said Carolina with fake indignance and a smile.

Cynthia smiled back,"Well, I guess I'll be going now, Nana..."

Professor Carolina smiled,"Visit often."

Cynthia stepped forward and pulled her grandmother into a hug. After a couple seconds they parted, and Cynthia turned around, stepping out into the world of adventure.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 1. I hope you liked it and leave a review. Next chapter, Cynthia has her first battle, and 2 major minor characters are introduced. (Hint: One is bored and the other is crazy.)**


End file.
